kitty wants a family
by sasori-chibi
Summary: AU itachi and sasuke are nekos half kitten half human and spent most of their lives in pet shop's windows for sale, will they ever find a nice home? read to find out REVIEW!
1. kitty wants a family

**Kitty wants a family**

**Hey, I wanted to read a story about itachi neko (humanoid) living with the akatsuki and he acts so innocent and child-like and kitty-like, since I can't find many (just 1) i'm gonna write one! Tell me what you think.**

**Itachi-kitten POV**

Why doesn't anybody want me? Am I not cute? (AN: -chokes on air-)No, that can't be it, people always say I'm cute, they just don't buy me! I licked the back of my paw and rub it on my ears on top of my head in a circular motion while staring out the shop's window at the busy street and crowded sidewalk, I glanced over my shoulder at the shop's clock "02:00PM" YAY it's time for schools to end that means the kids will make their daily visit on their way home to pet me and some other pets. I smiled in a cat-ish way (y'know when their mouth is like a 3) and stood up to glance over the wall between me and my little 7 year old cute brother who is currently curled into a ball with his fluffy black tail keeping him warm infront of the huge window, sleeping peacefully.

**Normal POV**

6 kids(3 girls, and 3boys) raced into the pet shop quickly spreading around to visit their favorite sections, 2 went to the birds, 2 to the fish, and the last two went to the humanoid section to visit 'sasu-chan and ita-chan' the two 7-years-old girls, yuuki and angie went directly toward the shop's window to say hi to sasuke but were disappointed to see him sleeping, then moved to itachi to find him playing with some red plastic 

ball "hi 'tachi!" they greeted with happy voices, itachi stopped what he was doing and glanced at them, he tilted his head "meow?" the girls giggled and talked to him for a while, they knew he understood them, he just didn't learn to talk yet, usually nekos start talking when they're 16 (I made that up) so they waited for him to nod to continue talking about their school day. After 10-minutes yuuki called out "c'mon guys it's time to go, mom's waiting in the car outside!" she listened to the "aw" and "can't we stay for 5 more minutes?" before leaving with her friends, itachi watched sadly as the kids exited the store, and raised an eye-brow when angie came back and gave him a piece of paper then rushed out quickly, he put the rolled paper down and pushed it with his paws to scroll it open, he smiled when he saw a rather child-like drawing of two girls with two black cats beside them having a picnic in some meadow of some sort, the place was surrounded by HUGE flowers (think of how a kid's drawing should look like ) his smile turned into a sad one '_I wish someone would buy me and sasuke so we can have a family too'_

**So? What do you think, should I continue? Review!**

**Next chapter: itachi's wish came true when a very hyperactive blonde boy bought sasuke and took him to his family, but what about itachi?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Good bye otouto

**Good bye otouto**

**Hey! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****cat.Ninja.assassin for being the first one to review and favorite! Sorry if it aint that good cause I suck at grammer XD And thanx for everyone one else that reviewed, here's chapter two.**

**NOTE:**

**When itachi and sasuke talk to each other they talk normally but people just hear them meowing.**

**Sasuke-kitty POV**

I climbed on the small wall between me and my older brother to see him staring out the window as usual, I really don't understand him! Why does he want a family?

"niisan, why do you always do that?" I asked him snapping him from his thoughts, he glanced at me before looking outside at the rain again before answering "I'm looking for the right person" I raised an eyebrow "what do you mean niisan?" he let out a sight "mom used to say that every kitten has a special owner, and I'm looking for the right person to be my owner" I just stared blankly at the people with all the umbrellas outside, before two hands grabbed my waist from behind.

**Normal POV**

The shop owner lifted sasuke away from the wall "sasuke, how many times have I told you not to climb up the wall!" sasuke sighed and waited to be put down on his blue cushion, but he wasn't, the owner 

raised him up and took him away, starting to panic sasuke started scratching wildly and hissing at the guy holding him "NIISAN!"

Itachi's ears pointed up as his thoughts were interrupted again by his annoying brother, he glanced back to see a silver haired man holding his little brother who was scratching the hell out of the poor guy's hair. Itachi crawled toward the small fence separating him from the shop and watched "otouto, calm down he's probably going to show you to someone interested in buying a kitten" he called out, sasuke went limp and looked around curious to see who will be his owner, this is his first time to have an owner while itachi had three who brought him back saying that he's not very active around the house or outside all he does is sit and stare outside. "wow, what a cute kitty" a blonde 6 years old boy exclaimed pointing at the kitten in the man's hands who was staring at his blond hair for some reason "you sure you want this one naruto-chan?" asked a man with identical ocean blue eyes and slightly longer blonde hair "yes daddy, I want this one!" naruto answered tugging at his father's shirt, the older male smiled at his son "how much does he cost kakashi?" he asked the silver haired man, kakashi smiled (he's not wearing a mask here :3) "250 but for you arashi-sensei just 190 including his blue cushion" arashi(the yondaime) raised an eye-brow "why, how much is the cushion?" kakashi kept smiling "it's free" arashi stared blankly at his former student before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and walking toward the cashier, kakashi followed leaving naruto and sasuke alone to get to know each other.

Itachi stared at his brother and the blond boy who kept blabbering non-stop since sasuke's knees touched the floor, but what surprised him the most is that sasuke looked like he was enjoying it!

Five-minute later Arashi got back to his son with bags in his right hand and a huge blue cushion under the other "c'mon naruto you're mom is waiting for us at home" he said before walking toward the door holding it open for his son, sasuke looked at his brother sadly and waved his paw before getting up and walking beside his new owner, missing the single tear that escaped his brother's eye before it disappeared "good bye otouto"

**So? Did you like it? Hate it? Review!**

**Next chapter: itachi's breathe hitched "that's him, that's my owner!" he exclaimed to himself while knocking on the glass window with his fluffy paw to catch the attention of the orange haired guy outside. **


	3. Stranger

**Stranger**

**Hey! I didn't write a chapter yesterday because I wanted to try sleeping early to be ready for school days, but I couldn't sleep at all, so I sneak to the computer and stayed up 'till 09:00AM the next morning XD **

**This chapter is dedicated to Raiinbowface and Dragon77, by the way Dragon77 I tried to reply to your review but the page kept having errors, so thanx for reviewing!**

**Itachi-kitten POV **

I looked outside the window again, but no one looked interesting I sighed it's been a week since otouto went with that blond kid, I guess they were his right owners I sighed again and threw my red plastic ball onto the silver haired man's head I think his name is kakashi or something, it bounced back and fell into his coffee mug splashing the hot liquid all over his blue shirt I snickered "itachi! Stop it already!" he commanded I waited for him to return my ball so I can hit him on the head with it; it's just so boring what am I supposed to do?

**Normal POV**

Kakashi took the red ball and placed it on a high shelf away from itachi's reach it can be such a menace sometimes, last time it gave him a black eye, but he returned it to the poor kitten '_he's just lonely that's all, he just wants some attention'_ he thought but he had enough, he's not 

giving it back this time. Itachi started meowing wanting his red ball back, but kakashi just ignored him.

**5-minutes later**

Kakashi handed itachi the red ball and sighed, it was the only way to stop the kitten from glomping him every time he walked in front of his cage (it's not really a cage, it's an open area…y'know what just use your imagination :3) itachi quickly took the ball before kakashi changed his mind, then went to take a nap on his huge red cushion.

Kakashi sat on his chair leaning forward to place his chin on his folded arms he let out an exasperated sigh, he glanced toward the sleeping kitten and started to wonder why nobody bought him, and while kakashi was distracted by his thoughts a blue man with dark blue hair entered the shop.

**Outside**

"c'mon pein yeah!" a blonde guy pulled at pein's arm trying to follow his blue haired friend into the pet shop, pein tightened his hold around the light pole in-front of the shop's window shaking his head "no! I said I don't want a pet!" he yelled, the blonde pouted and let go of the orange-haired guy's arm "we're doing this for your own good yeah! You have been acting weird and depressed since konan moved to Australia, and since you're trying to distance yourself from us…" he glared "we decided to get you a pet so you won't be lonely, yeah" at that statement the blonde 'huffed' and rushed into the shop, pein sweat dropped when he heard his friends talking about getting him a cat.

**Inside**

Kakashi jumped when someone shook his shoulder, he looked up to stare at a very tall blue haired guy with blue skin "m-may I h-help you?" he stuttered, the other guy grinned sheepily at him "well, I'm here to buy my friend a cat" kakashi nodded and started showing him around when a blonde haired guy which he mistook for a girl rushed into the shop and glomped every kitten on his way to them "hey kisame yeah, you found one?" kisame shook his head "no deidara, I was thinking about getting him a neko instead of a normal cat" deidara's face brightened as he bounced around toward the humanoid section.

Deidara looked down at itachi with huge blue eyes "aw, he's so cute!" he exclaimed loud enough to be heard by kisame "which one?" kisame came closer and kneeled beside his friend who was petting itachi's ears causing them to twitch as the neko stirred slowly waking up "meooooow" he whined turning away to face the window his eyes widened as he jumped closer looking at the orange haired man who was talking on his mobile phone, his heart started to beat faster as said man turned around to wave at his friends inside, itachi's breathe hitched "that's him! That's my owner!" he exclaimed to himself which was heard as a "meow meow" to the three behind him, as he knocked on the glass to get the man's attention, strong arms wrapped around him from behind as kisame lifted him up "we'll take this one"

**Hate it? Like it? REVIEW!**


End file.
